daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Darling and his Friends Beat Up Alvin Hung and Mark Deaton
Michael Darling: What's Going on Oh! Alvin Hung and Mark Deaton hasn't pay the President $500.00 before They Create GoAnimate! Skunk: I Agree. Gumball Watterson: Me Too. Danny Darling: I'm Gonna show the President the Evidence of this Threading Website. Lost Boys: Then What Are We Waiting for Lets Close Down the Website! (Chowder Pounding on the Door) (The Door Opens) Chowder: There they Are! Gumball Watterson: People Should Forget about Goanimate! Skunk: I'm Sick and Tired Goanimate! Alvin Hung: What Do You Think You're Doing? Michael Darling: We're Closing Down Your Website because It's against the law to Invent a Private Site With Out Paying! Alvin Hung: Huh? Mark Deaton: We Don't Know What Are Talking About? John Darling: We Have Evidence about Grounded videos that says you Created! Mac Foster: Get 'em! (Michael Darling and his Friends Beat Up Alvin Hung and Mark Deaton) President Trump: Hold It! Hold It! What's Going on Here? Gumball Watterson: President Trump we have Evidence who Created this bad Website. President Trump: Really are they doing it to Threaten Me and the Government? Skunk: Yes, Can You Agree It's Against the Law to Invent a Private Site without Paying? President Trump: You Know What Boys I Have to Agree with you. Alvin Hung: Their Lying! Michael Darling: You're the One Letting Private Users make Grounded Stuff of us! Danny Darling: Mr. Trump It Cost $500.00 for Creating GoAnimate. President Trump: I Think it Cost $5000.00 for Creating GoAnimate. Mark Deaton: That's Not Fair. President Trump: Take Them Away and find away to Shut Down this Bad Website. (The Guards Took Alvin and Mark Away) President Trump: You Did a Great Job Catching These Inventors of Creating GoAnimate. Gumball Watterson: It was Nothing. Skunk: Well Good Luck. Michael Darling: Come on Boys Lets Watch this Court Show of Alvin Hung and Mark Deaton's Crime! Turns on the TV A police car parks outside a courthouse] to: Alvin Hung and Mark Deaton in the courthouse Judge: Court is now in session. So, Alvin, Mark. How did you plead? Alvin Hung: I plead. Not guilty. Mark Deaton: Not guilty. President Trump: Read the charges, your honor. Judge: Alvin Hung, Mark Deaton, you were charged for child abuse and neglect and for inventing a Private Site with out Paying. Spyro: I would like to call myself to the stand. walks to the stand Judge: OK then. Tell us what did they do that was so bad? Spyro: Well, they threaten my's adopted son, by letting private users grounding him, he is a good son, and it drives me crazy and they also planned to let private users threading his Friends. Judge: OK, Mr. Dragon. That's good enough that Mr. Hung and Mr. Deaton did this to your adopted son. And what was your reaction? Spyro: Well, my reaction is that I hate Alvin Hung and Mark Deaton. They should forget about this. Judge: OK then. And Spyro, you may return to your jury seat. Spyro: Thank you! That is, your only honor. returns to her jury seat with Cynder Judge: Alright then. What is the decision? Cynder: Guilty! Spyro: Guilty! Pepe le Pew: Guilty! Penelope Pussycat: Guilty! Toothless: Guilty! Draco: Guilty! Panda: Guilty! Rabbit: Guilty! Sparx: Guilty! Bugs Bunny: Guilty! Lola Bunny: Guilty! Judge: Alvin Hung! Mark Deaton! The court has found you guilty for inventing a Private Site without paying the President so the Private Users can make grounded videos of Then. You will get 50 years behind Bars. Do Have you got anything to say to them? Alvin Hung: Yes, We're sorry for making Goanimate without Paying the President. Judge: OK, by the past 50 Years Goanimate! Will gone and you have to do something else Guards Take Them Away. guards take Alvin and Mark away Judge: Court adjourned. to: The police car drives away from the courthouse Darling and his Friends Chattering Skunk: Did you here That The Judge said They will get 50 Years. Gumball Watterson: Hooray! Michael Darling: Who Wants to Watch Spongebob? Lost Boys: We Do! John Darling: I'm So Excited that Goanimate will be Offline! Category:Anti-Goanimate